Sentimental Domination
by Sakuchii
Summary: "Fei is his!" Was the most known fact in Feida. But then SHE had to appear out of nowhere and stole Fei from Saru. The domination battle over Fei starts, who will win and what is Chikka really after? And what about Fei... how does he feel? Saru x Fei. Chikka is not an OC :)
1. Unbearable Frustration

A/N: I dunno what's going on, but here is it. My new yaoi - or shounen-ai to be correct - fic as well as first official fic for IE GO world, yai! I haven't written any BL since completing Anger Mixed with Alcohol and that was like two years ago? And, please don't ask about the title, I have no idea myself either, since I'm running a fever at the moment and my nose is running so my mind might be kind blurry at the moment. A can't think straight! XD

Anyway here is it. And just to inform you guys, Chikka is NOT an OC. She's reverse player for Garu, game exclusive character. Her surname comes from a character from Yowamushi Pedal... don't ask me! But her personality is made to match my story, so don't start to hate her :) With this, we can start!

Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own IE, do I really have to tell it to you?

* * *

**Sentimental Domination**  
_Unbearable Frustration_

The wind was slowly hovering Saryuu's hair in the air as the boy enjoyed his stay in the rooftop. Lunch break was really one of those moments when he could fully enjoy himself without anyone distracting him. The white haired boy opened his eyes, when he heard a fainth crack as someone was entering. A light smile appeared on his face as he saw a certain light green haired boy walking to him while he was carrying two lunchboxes with him.

"Fei," Saryuu said with light excitement in his tone as he stood up and walked towards his friend. The other boy smiled at him kindly while giving him the topmost lunchbox. Saryuu took it and smiled, he enjoyed nothing more than a private lunch with Lune Fei. And right now he wanted it even more, as they hadn't managed to see each other for a week already.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I had to show her around the places," Fei apologized while massaging his head and Saryuu's eyes widened little. He turned around, as he didn't recall seeing anyone entering with Fei and scanned the boy from head to toes. Only now he noticed a slight figure of a really short girl hiding behind the boy. His eyes twisted as the girl took a step ahead and revealed herself completely.

The girl, who was half of Fei's height, had fluffy white colored hair tied up on high ponytail, making it look like small soft ice cream. Her pink and black eyes were unusually big and she was wearing a bandage over her nose. Saryuu also realized that she was wearing Garu's uniform, which meant that she was part of Fei's team.

"Chikka Naruko, desu. Chikka is pleased to meet you." the girl introduced herself and bowed. Saryuu's eyes narrowed. It was only their first meeting, but he already found something he didn't like about the girl. First of all, her third-person style of speaking annoyed him. They weren't kids anymore, so why would she use that childish way of speaking. But what annoyed Saryuu the most was that the girl had interrupted his private time with Fei. A private time was _private_.

Saryuu sighed, "I'm…"

"Evan Saryuu. Chikka knows it already. Fei told everything about Saru to Chikka." the girl smiled innocently, not giving Saryuu a chance to speak. This irritated him even more, but tried to keep himself together because she was member of Fei's team. And of course he couldn't bear it if Fei started to hate him.

"Shall we dig in?" Fei asked as he sat down. It seemed that he wasn't aware of Saryuu sudden anger and the white haired boy was glad of it. He didn't need any problems in their relationship.

Saryuu agreed with Fei, knowing that this time the girl wouldn't get so much attention, but he was badly mistaken. He had to watch from the shadows and Chikka got all friendly with Fei, even getting the boy to feed her as she didn't have her own lunch. Irritation written all over his face, Saryuu stuffed the meal into his mouth and stood up.

"Eh? You're leaving already?" Fei asked, realizing that he had eaten only half of his meal. Saryuu stopped before the boy and stared into his green eyes but then broke the gaze and left without saying a word. Fei panicked and packed his non-finished meal and rushed after the white haired boy.

Chikka, who was left alone in the roof top, smirked happily while wiping the rise out of her face. She then stood up and ran after the male duo, following them like loyal dog.

"Saryuu wait! What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so strangely today?" Fei kept throwing questions at Saryuu as he ran after the white haired boy. Saryuu refused listen to him and paid no attention to Fei, walking as if the boy was completely thin air to him.

After sometime, he couldn't bear it anymore and stopped, making Fei to crash on him. The light green haired boy backed off and Saryuu turned to him while forcing a smile on his face. "I should be asking those questions from you…" the boy murmured and Fei stared at him in complete confusion. What did he mean by those words? Saryuu laughed desperately and then continued while avoiding Fei's eyes. "How stupid of me… Thinking that we could be finally _alone… _And you just had to come with that gi-"

Saryuu froze when he saw Chikka walking towards them. Great, not only she had interrupted their private time, but she was not going to give them any time to be alone. Fei noticed the strange expression on Saryuu's face and turned around, just to see the white haired girl walking towards them. "Ah, Chikka. Sorry for leaving you alone. I'm glad that you found us." the boy smiled.

Saryuu couldn't believe his ears. He was _glad_ that she was here? Did it mean that Saryuu was actually the only one who wanted to be alone with him? What was going on? Fei had never acted so cold towards him, giving Saryuu the feeling that he was thin air. The white haired boy's eyes sharpened and he glared at the little girl who was now laughing together with Fei.

They suddenly heard the bell ringing and Fei seemed to return back to reality. "The lesson is starting we need to hurry up." he told and was about to leave, but as he noticed that neither Chikka nor Saryuu were moving he glanced at them confused.

"Fei can go! Chikka wants to speak with Saru little so she will come little later." the girl told and Saryuu's eyes widened in shock. Just what kind of conversation they could have? Fei doubted it a little, but was convinced by Chikkas words and left the two white-heads alone.

When Fei was no longer to be seen the girl turned to Saryuu and the innocent smile on her face faded away. "And you're called Emperor? I'm disappointed to see that you're such a weak person." the girl suddenly spoke, forgetting the third-person speech completely.

Saryuu's eyes widened in surprise by the change of the girls' personality, just a while ago she had been all innocent and cute, but now she was all arrogant, clearly looking down on the older boy. Saryuu didn't like it at all, there was something really fishy going on, and he did not like when something happened behind his back.

"You're so weak, running away tail between your legs because you couldn't be with your dear Fei-chan." the girl laughed and murderous aura surrounded the older boy. He was not going to listen to this pathetic conversation anymore. Saryuu turned around and was about to leave, but Chikka's sharp words stopped him.

"But Fei-chan surely is cute. Maybe I should snatch him away from you?" the girl giggled, teasing Saryuu. And it worked, the boy's vein popped hard and while squeezing his fist he turned around. "You dare to do that and I…!"

"You do what?" the girl asked in bored tone, glancing at the emperor. She then placed her hands behind her head and sighed, "Since you are no longer Second Stage Children, you have lost all of your power. So if Fei-chan falls for my charm, you are powerless, there is nothing you can do to stop me and his feelings."

For the first time in a long time Saryuu felt himself defeated. It was true that he was nothing now that he had lost his power as SSC. But he wasn't going to give up so easily. After all it had taken much effort to get Fei his, so he wasn't going give him away so easily.

Of course it was not like they were dating, but everyone in Feida clearly knew that they shouldn't lay their hands on Fei. Saryuu was just waiting for it, the perfect moment to change their relationship from friends to lovers… "I'm not handing him over to you…" the boy hissed between his breaths.

"Oh my! Chikka is late for lesson, she needs to go!" the white haired girl yelled, completely ignoring Saryuu's words. She then glanced at the boy and grinned, "I'm waiting to see how you are going to protect your puppet from me…"

No, she was wrong! Saryuu wanted to yell after the girl, but she had already escaped from his sight. The boy clenched his teeth in frustration. It wasn't like that! Fei wasn't his puppet… He was… He was…!

**-OO- **

The last bell rang and Fei was heading out of the classroom when he suddenly saw Saryuu standing outside the classroom. "Saru, what are you doing here?" the boy asked surprised, since the emperor always headed straight home. Saryuu's eyes moved around, as he was checking his surrounding and Fei couldn't follow him anymore. Why it looked like he was searching for something… or maybe someone?

"I thought that maybe we should…" the boy kept a short pause, "head home together?" Saryuu put all his courage to ask the question and Fei was completely taken off guard. It wasn't anything like for the boy to be asking something like this. A light smile appeared on Fei's face, but Saryuu noticed that it was a forced one.

"I'm sorry, but I already promised to show around the town to Chikka." the green haired boy told and Saryuu then heard a loud shout behind him. "Sorry that Chikka made you wait, Fei-chan!" the girl yelled, receiving a kind smile from Fei as he told that she wasn't even late.

"I thank you for your offer, Saru, but maybe some other time?" Fei suggested and then headed towards the lockers while leaving Saryuu all alone. Chikka followed the green haired boy closely and when Saryuu was staring Fei going, the girl turned around while pulling out her tongue.

"If you don't come after him, I will make him mine," the girl then grinned, receiving a deadly glare from the older boy. Fei turned to Chikka, wondering what she was mumbling about and when the mint green eyed boy was looking at her, the girls' personality had a complete turnover and she smiled innocently while shaking her head.

Saryuu wouldn't take this, the boy bit his lips while squashing his fist. He wouldn't allow his Fei getting stolen right before his eyes. If it was a battle that she wanted then she would get it.

* * *

A/n: Ah, I can't stop my tears! Why... Because this is so sentimental... No no, actually I just broke the last chocolate egg we have and it scattered into little pieces, happy super late Easter... That's not it either, it's because of this stupid FLU!

Anyway, I'm not sure when I will come back with this story again, but I do my best. And hell yeah, I have no idea what I'm writing about. Hope you enjoyed the story XD


	2. Inconspicuous Depression

A/N: I'm back! Well this time Imma at least healthy, only that it's middle of exam week at the moment. But we shall not care about it. So here's the next chapter and I really hope that you guys like it. I was quite surprised that this story got so many favorites, though not so many reviews. I'm glad that people like these suddenly popping ideas of mine for short stories.

* * *

**Sentimental Domination**  
_Inconspicuous Depression _

Saryuu sighed, walking around the roof top. Just week earlier he had vowed that he would win against Chikka, but he wasn't so sure anymore. Chikka was all over Fei and whenever Saryuu tried to talk to the boy, she would appear out of nowhere. What should he do to make Fei return back to him again? The white-haired boy exhaled.

"My my, why so long face? Is our little Saru in trouble?" he suddenly heard a female voice asking.

A male voice continued, "So it seems Meia. Maybe trouble in love?"

Saryuu clicked his tongue. Just perfect. It was already troubling enough and now these two lovebirds just _had_ to appear before him. He turned around and saw the captain of Giru standing together with her boyfriend. "Meia, Giris." Saryuu greeted the couple with weak smirk and they glanced at each other while raising their eyebrows. There was something really wrong with the boy.

"Is it about Fei...?" Meia asked, knowing that the white-haired boy had feeling towards the green-eyed boy. Saru first glanced at her and then down to the ground where he saw young boy sitting under a tree. Saryuu squeezed his fist, he didn't know what to do anymore.

"I..." the boy started, but kept a short pause, "I don't know what can I do... That girl... She has taken Fei away from me..." Saryuu tried to put his feelings into words, but it was actually a lot harder than he had thought. He didn't want to admit that he was losing to Chikka... He didn't even want to say aloud her name.

Meia and Giris glanced at each other. They knew very well about who Saryuu was talking about, since everyone knew the rumor that Chikka had stolen Fei away from Saryuu. That girl surely was brave, battling against the leader. Meia suddenly walked towards the white-haired boy and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Saryuu. Everything will surely be alright," the girl said the words that Saryuu hated to hear the most at the moment.

Everything will be alright, don't kid... Anyone could see that things weren't going to be alright if they continued this way. Saryuu flashed and angry glare at the girl and Meia understood clearly that he wanted to be alone. The couple decided to leave the white-haired boy to cool his head. Before leaving, though, they glanced worriedly at the leader of SSC.

**-OO-**

Meanwhile Fei was enjoying his lunch in the school yard under a big three. Or at least he should have enjoyed it, but for some reason he couldn't swallow the food. It felt so dry and bland. Fei sighed loudly and closed his lunchbox, only to have one bite of it.

Lately things had gotten lonely for him. Saryuu was always somewhere and whenever he tried to talk to the boy he would look at him with hurtful expression and ignore him. It was like he wasn't anything to Saryuu anymore. Just some thin air.

Also there was this certain person that was getting his way too. "Ah, here you are Fei." the boy sighed when he heard Chikka calling for him. When the girl run to him, his expression suddenly changed into sweet smile. Chikka too smiled widely when he saw the green-haired smiling.

It's not he hated the girl, no, he actually liked her very much. But she was just so persisted, always dragging herself with Fei and he couldn't have particularly no free time at all. And that meant that every time he tried to talk to Saryuu she would always be there together with him. He had noticed that Saryuu seemed to have irritation towards the white-haired newcomer so it would be better if he kept them apart.

"Nee Fei, are you listening, FEI!" Fei snapped out of it when he heard Chikka's voice calling for him. Fei turned around and showed the girl a weak smile. Chikka pouted, feeling annoyed being ignored by the boy. What could catch his attention so much that he wouldn't be listening to her? The girl wanted to know.

"So what were you talking about?" Fei asked and Chikka was going to continue, but she stopped when she heard someone walking towards them. She turned around and saw a certain white-haired boy with goggles. Just perfect, he just had to appear right now of all times. The girl rolled her eyes, but decided to let the other boy to speak. It seemed that he was coming with a pretty good resolution this time.

"Fei," the green-haired boy's eyes widened when he heard a familiar voice calling for him. He turned around and looked astonished for seeing Saryuu standing before him. He did his best to hold his desires to ran and hug the boy with all he had. "What is it," Fei smiled happily and Saryuu smirked. It had been quite long time he had last seen that pure smile of his.

"Would it be okay if we go somewhere tomorrow?" It took all of Saryuu's courage to ask such a simple question and he did his best to say calm. Fei was taken back completely; he was staring at Saryuu with his mouth wide open. Saryuu patiently waited for the answer and when Fei had finally calmed down he stammered between his breaths, "O-okay..." he was extremely happy. Now he would finally have some private time with Saryuu.

"Good. Then tomorrow at the clock tower at three o'clock. I'll see you then." Saryuu smiled and left Fei. The latter one panicked when he saw Saryuu's figure suddenly walking away. He didn't want him to leave so suddenly when they had managed to speak after such a long time. Fei stood up and ran after the leader. Or at least he wanted to.

All of a sudden his limbs started to tingle and his balance got unstable. With stars appearing before him and his body going completely numb the boy lost his balance and fell down. Breathing heavily, the boy laughed while trying to get back his consciousness. "Not funny at all..." he whispered between his breaths.

Saryuu turned around when he heard a loud "thumb" and then Chikka calling for Fei. His eyes widened when he saw Fei sitting on the ground, trying to support his body with his arms. The boy was smiling weakly at the boy while calling his name.

The last thing that Fei remember was that he called for Saryuu and the white-haired boy answered to his call.

"FEI!" After that everything went black.

**-OO-**

The green-haired boy squinted his eyes and looked around, trying to figure where he was. When the image became clear to him, he realized that he was laying on the bed of schools infirmary. Laying his head to the pillow he closed his eyes. The boy kept laying on the bed for a while, but as he kept feeling a strange aura near him he opened his eyes only to see Saryuu sitting next to his bed.

"Oh..." Fei didn't know what to say. Saryuu avoided his glance by looking down. Then the white-haired boy suddenly raised his head and looked straight into Fei's eyes. To Fei, it seemed that he was worried.

"You collapsed from anemia..." Saryuu informed and Fei lowered his glance. He didn't want the boy to continue, he didn't want Saryuu to know everything. "... and it seems that you have lost weight rapidly. Haven't you eaten properly?" the white-haired boy asked and Fei closed his eyes. No, he didn't want this. He hadn't wanted this to happen. Saryuu shouldn't know anything.

"I..." the green-haired boy suddenly mumbled and dared to open his eyes. "Whenever I'm alone, I don't have any appetite." Fei confessed and Saryuu's eyes widened. The other boy was staring at him with such honest and begging eyes that he couldn't help but to smile. Saryuu stood up and caressed Fei's head.

"Then from now on come and find me during lunch break. We will eat together." the boy told and Fei couldn't stop his smile. It was finally back to normal. He would finally be eating lunch with Saryuu again. "But now you should get some sleep. I will come and pick you up after school." Saryuu smirked gently and Fei nodded his head in agreement.

When the white-haired boy's presence had left the room, Fei closed his eyes and snuggled up into the bed. His body was still heavy and it was best if he did like Saryuu had suggested. The boy was already almost asleep, when he suddenly heard footsteps walking towards him.

Fei turned around in curiousity; maybe it was Saryuu again. But to his disappointment before him was standing a short figure of a white-haired girl who had bandage over her nose. "Fei, there's something I need from you..." the girl suddenly spoke, leaving out the third-person speak.

**-OO-**

"Fei, I'm here to pick you up." Saryuu called for the green-haired boy as he walked inside the infirmary. The cheerful tone in his voice didn't last long as he saw a little white-haired figure sitting next to the green-haired male. Saryuu turned his glance to Fei and realized that the boy was smiling... though it looked like a forced smile.

"Chikka came to pick Fei up too. Fei promised that he will go home with Chikka." Saryuu stared at Fei, hoping that the green-haired boy would deny her words but he never did it. The white-haired boy was disappointed, he was already going to leave the room, but Chikka's words stopped him.

"Oh, and Chikka is going to a date with Fei tomorrow." the girl announced proudly. Saryuu's eyes widened and he once again turned to Fei, hoping that at least this would've been a joke. Fei avoided his glance and the green-haired boy's expression told that Chikka wasn't lying.

Saryuu shook his head refusing to accept the news. Fei tried to control himself while seeing the other one being so upset. "Saryuu!" the boy yelled when Saryuu dashed out of the room. Fei sighed and then glanced at Chikka while his expression suddenly darkened. "I hope that this is good enough. Happy now?" the boy asked.

Chikka glanced at him while smirking widely. "Yes, thank you Fei."

_'It's all going according to my plan'_

* * *

A/N: Really, this is all written down so hurried that I won't wonder if it's crap. For some reason I feel like I haven't been in touch since last year. It's extremely hard to express myself through work and words.

Anyway, we're halfway done. Like I have said, this is a short story and will contain the total of 4 chapters. I'm an extremely slow writer... It took me almost year to complete a 3 chapter story, WTF? :D and two years to 12 chapter story? Gladly this work is progressing faster and hopefully will get completed next month. After all it's summer holidays for me!

Next time we will see you guys with Chikka's and Fei's date. What does Saryuu think about it? And what is Chikka's plan? Wait, don't forget about Fei's feelings!


	3. Inexplicable Confusion

A/N: I'm finally back! I'm so sorry for taking so long with this chapter! Having a really hard time to actually get anything reasonable done XD. Anyway I don't remember what I was actually supposed to call this chapter and OF COURSE I just had to left the paper with the names at home Z.z''. But let's go with this name for a while till I get home.

Edit: Oh, I finally found the note! So here's the real name of the chapter, like I had planned it to be :)

* * *

**Sentimental Domination  
**_Inexplicable Confusion_

Fei looked around himself and exhaled loudly while checking the time from his watch. The boy wearing orange hoody and light blue jeans was waiting for Chikka in the place they had promised to meet, but it seemed that the girl was late. Fei turned his head around anxiously and sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" his expression brightened when he finally heard Chikka's voice. The green-haired boy turned towards the voice and he was amazed by the girls appearance. With widened eyes he stared at her, not managing to take his glance off her.

Chikka had let her white colored hair down and her side bangs now curled in perfect line with her round face. She was wearing light blue one piece with short sleeves and pleated skirt. Fei couldn't help but to blush when seeing her. He had never seen her – no – he had never seen _a girl _in casual clothing. Feida Gakuen was a boarding school so everyone walked around in their school uniform.

"It… I… It…" Fei stammered and flustered even more redden when he saw Chikka turning to him with an innocent smile. Her expression told that she was clearly waiting for something. And Fei knew what this something was. "The dress really suits you…" the boy then muttered between his breaths and turned his face away from the girl.

A wide smile appeared on Chikka's face. "Thank you Fei. You look so handsome too." she complimented her date partner and then wrapped her hand around Fei's arm. The green head was alarmed by this action, but he did not shove her away. After all for this time he was going to be with her. '_Only for this time_' Fei thought and turned to look at the white haired girl who was smiling at him happily.

"Shall we go? Chikka will lead the way." the shorter girl asked from Fei, turning back to her third-person way of speaking. Fei took a deep breath and calmed himself down. After that he smiled. "Yes. Please take care of me for this day."

"Please take cafe of Chikka as well," Chikka smiled.

Chikka took Fei first to the movies. They decided together to watch an action movie. Fei had wanted to see it ever since watching trailer of it and got so excited that for a moment he even forgot that Chikka was there with him.

The boy apologized for his excitement; Chikka only laughed and said that it was nice to discover a new side of Fei. After that they when shopping and decided to take a short break and get something to eat.

"I'll take one chocolate dream," Chikka smiled at the buff-haired waitress and then turned to look at Fei who was still deciding what he would take.

After sometime the boy finally raised his head from the menu and smiled at the waitress. "I take one pear dual dash," he said, having trouble to utter the words. Who would name their dessert in such crazy way, he didn't get it.

"Is there anything else?" the waitress asked. When Chikka and Fei both shook their heads, she bowed and then spoke before leaving, "I will bring your desserts soon, master, mistress." Chikka and Fei nodded and when the maid left, they turned to each other.

"Did you realize who that maid was?" Chikka questioned out of the blue with enthusiastic tone. Fei quickly glanced at the buff-haired maid and then shook his head.

"WHAT?" Chikka yelled so loud that everyone in the cafe turned to look at the couple. The white haired girl flashed a strange glances at the people and then sat down, her eyes glaring at Fei. "That's the famous novelist, Watanabe Hikari." Chikka whispered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It seemed that she expected Fei to know such a person.

"I heard a rumor that she's working here part time to collect data for her newest work and wanted to confirm it with my own eyes. To think that she would be the one serving us. I'm lucky!" the girl seemed really avid.

As Chikka kept squealing about the novelist, the mentioned person brought their orders to the couple. "Ittadakimasu."

"Hikari-sensei aside, there's something I want to confirm from you." Chikka suddenly said, not taking her glance off from the dessert she was eating.

Fei raised his head to look at Chikka and noticed that the girl was wearing rather strange expression on her. He gulped loudly while swallowing the dessert in his mouth. "Yes? What is it?" he didn't really like the sound of everything and hoped that it was nothing bad.

Chikka turned her eyes to Fei and stared at him without saying anything. She then moved the empty spoon near her mouth and finally spoke. "So, let me ask you once again Fei, do you like Saryuu-san?" Chikka asked, using a honorific towards the white-haired boy for the first time.

The green haired boys eyes widened. He stared at Chikka with priceless look and then his face suddenly darkened. The boy remained silent as he stared at his green colored ice cream dessert, remembering what had happened in the infirmary the day earlier.

**-OO-**

The couple on a date was so caught in their conversation that they didn't notice the three pair of eyes which were secretly following them from the brushes.

"And can someone remind me, why are we here again?" Saryuu asked frustrated as he leaned against the tree while having his eyes closed. He didn't like this day at all and would rather be sleeping on his own room. After all this was the day when he was supposed to have fun with Fei, but the guy had decided to go on a date with Chikka. He really had no luck in love.

"Hsh! I cannot make out the words that Fei's saying. Just WHY is his BACK facing us!" Meia spoke, just as frustrated as the ex-Emperor of Feida. Still she did not bother to answer to Saryuu's question; more like, she ignored it completely.

"Don't mind Meia, I will do something about that." Gillis smiled at his girlfriend, making a light blush appear on Meia's face. Saryuu rolled his eyes and the stupid couple but then heard Gillis continuing. "And to your question... Were here to spy on Fei and Chikka of course. You don't want that girl to do anything to _your_ Fei, right?"

Gillis's words pierced through Saryuu. He had spoken the truth and they all knew; Saryuu had feelings towards his green-haired friend and he didn't want Chikka to take Fei away from him. Gillis stared at Saryuu as the white haired boy had troubled look on him. Things sure were complicated.

"Oh, they're finally coming out." the two males suddenly heard Meia's voice speaking and they immediately rushed to see Fei together with Chikka.

Saryuu felt his heart breaking apart when he saw the to of them walking out of the cafe while holding hands and smiling happily. He couldn't believe that the Fei, who had just collapsed in front of his eyes the day earlier, was able to put on such a sweet smile... and that smile wasn't for him... it was for_ her_. The white-haired boys eyes started to burn from anger as he stared at Chikka.

All of sudden he felt his body standing up on it's own and starting to walk towards the couple. He couldn't believe what he was doing, but he also couldn't do anything to stop himself... his body wasn't listening to his commands.

"Saryuu?" the white-haired boy suddenly heard his beloved ones' voice asking and realized that he was already standing before Fei and Chikka. The green head was staring at him with confused look while Chikka was hiding behind him, still not letting go off her date's hand. "What are you doing here?" Fei blunted out, not being able to say anything else. He hadn't expected to see Saryuu there; more like he hadn't_ wanted_ to see him.

Saryuu took a deep breath and then raised his hand offering it to Fei. "This is stupid, let's go home already, Fei." the white haired boy said with confident and commanding look in his face. He probably would have been so confident for real too, if his opponent hadn't been Fei. For some reason he felt that that boy would disobey his orders if he wanted to.

Fei's eyes widened in shock. He wanted to cry. He wanted to jump into Saryuu hands and cry, hoping that the whole torture would finally end. The light green head was so dazzled about Saryuu's violet eyes which were staring right into him; right into his soul; that he was already ready to take hold of Saryuu's hand.

Fei returned back to the reality when he felt a small, yet amusingly strong arm grabbing him. The boy turned his eyes to Chikka who was staring at him with murderous look and the boy exhaled loudly. He collected himself together and then turned to look at Saryuu with his confident looking light green colored eyes.

"I'm sorry Saryuu..." Fei started and the white haired boys eyes widened. He wouldn't have guessed that Fei would actually abandon him; he didn't want to believe it. The green-haired boy kept a short pause, "...But I cannot go together with you. I promised to be with Chikka today, and I cannot break our promise." the boy told and then walked past Saryuu as if the other boy was a thin air.

The boy with dark violet eyes froze to that place when he saw Fei walking past him. The turned around, his eyes shining from pain and disappointment. He wouldn't have guessed that it hurt so bad getting rejected by Fei. Things really weren't going for his favor.

"Don't mind it so much," Meia tried to comfort Saryuu as the couple walked to their emperor.

"I'm sure that Fei has his own reasons," Gillis continued after his girlfriend as he placed his hand on Saryuu's shoulder.

The emperor turned to look at him and showed a weak smile. "Yeah, maybe you guys are right. Let's go." he told and then left without saying anything. Meia and Gillis flashed each other a worried looks and then conscientiously followed their leader.

Meanwhile, Chikka stared at the green-haired boy who dragged her together with her, not letting go of her hand. "Fei..." the girl whispered, and the called boy answered to her call by stopping abruptly so that Chikka almost crashed on him. The girl covered her bandaged nose and backed off.

She saw the green-haired boy turning around, his eyes being completely blurry as big tear drops were formed into the corners of his eyes. The boy sniffed few times and finally let go of Chikka's hand. "Are you satisfied now? I drove him away... today... I'm yours..." the greenette couldn't hold his sorrow. The sentence mixed together with sobbing and he wasn't able to pronounce any decent words anymore.

Chikka stared at the crying male, unable to move. It was her first time seeing a boy crying and she wasn't sure what to do. It hurt to see him like this; for the first time in her life Chikka felt her heart aching from pain. She had had a feeling that Fei wouldn't be happy about her plan, but to this extent... She was really glad that this would be over soon... _very soon_

"Let's call it a day for now." the girl suddenly spoke, comforting the sobbing boy. Fei turned to Chikka and she continued, "But I would like to meet with you tomorrow morning. If not, I will not guarantee for_ his_ safety." the girl used her trump card for the last time. After that she took hold of Fei's hands and smiled, "Chikka had really fun today, thank you Fei." the girl laughed and then ran away, leaving the confused greenette alone.

Fei sniffed loudly, drying his eyes and then left. He really hoped that tomorrow would come fast and his meeting with Chikka over so that he could meet with Saryuu. He really wanted to see the white-haired boy, but had no courage to face him after driving him away that way.

**-OO-**

"Ohayo!" Fei heard Chikka's cheery cry and the boy rolled his red eyes. The girl ran to him and took hold of the Fei's hand while dragging him together with him without saying anything. "Where are you taking me to?" the boy asked. Chikka just glanced at him while flashing a mysterious smile and then turned away again. Fei sighed, what mess he was dragged into now?

Meanwhile in the completely opposite side of the school, Saryuu was heading towards the same direction as the former duo. He had dark look on his face and stared at the phone screen where was written

**From: Unknown Number**  
_Hellowa! This is Chikka-chan~ deshuu. I suggest you to come to the soccer _  
_club room tomorrow before the first lesson... that if you don't want anything _  
_to happen to your dear Fei-chan! ~ See you then._

He had no idea what the girl was after, but he knew one thing for sure. If something was to happen to Fei, the girl would not get alive with it. Saryuu hurried to the club room hoping that nothing had happened to his dear friend. He was so caught in the message and Chikka's words that he didn't notice the couple that greeted him with cheery smiles. Meia and Gillis noticed their emperors strange behavior and decided to follow him where ever he was going to.

Saryuu had finally reached the club room. He stood before the door and took a deep breath before entering the room. The sight before his eyes didn't please him at all.

Chikka was leaning against the wall while Fei was leaning towards her. That position made it seem as if they were kissing. "Fei?" the white haired boy asked in disbelieve as he let go of the door handle.

Fei's eyes widened in shock when he heard his friends voice. His back was facing the door so he hadn't noticed anyone walking into the club room. The greenette turned around with a wide smile on his face, but that smile faded away when he saw Saryuu's heart-broken face.

"Saryuu?"  
_ ..._  
_ ..._

_"So, let me ask you once again Fei, do you like Saryuu-san?" _

_"I told it to you already, Chikka. It's not **like**... I **love** Saryuu."_

* * *

A/N: Okay, one more chapter done; and only one chapter left! In the next chapter it's all finally revealed! What is Chikka really after? Did Chikka and Fei really kiss? And more over, are the two boys able to convey their feelings towards each other and step over the friendship line? See that all in next chapter which is coming out as soon as possible! :)


	4. Abrupt Confession

A/N: Yai, mina-san! I'm finally back! Back with the last official chapter of this story. For me it seems little rushed... but I hope that you guys like the out come. It's finally time to reveal the truth to our readers! Let's start the last chapter of this~

* * *

**Sentimental Domination**  
_Abrupt Confession_

**Two Days Ealier - In The Infirmary **

_"Nee Fei, Chikka has a last request..." _

_"Yes?" _

_"Chikka wants to go on a date with Fei tomorrow," _

_"I'm sorry but I have already plans with Saryuu. Thank you for the invite, though." _

_"Hm... then Chikka should probably tell Saru that Fei likes him, right?" _

_"Never! I want to tell about my feelings towards him myself!" _

_"Then Fei agrees to go on a date with Chikka!" _

_Fei sighed. Why was he so weak against this girl? He didn't get it. _

_"Yes. But you must promise not to tell anything to Saryuu. I want to do it on my own." _

_"Hai, Hai!" _

...

"Saryuu?" the white-haired boy shook his head in desperation when he heard Fei calling for his name. Saryuu wouldn't believe it, he definitely wouldn't believe what had just happened before him. He won't accept it! He then averted his glance from frightened Fei and ran out of the room. Fei fell on his knees. What had he done?

With everything that was going on, the date included, Saryuu probably thought that he was already going out with Chikka. But that wasn't the case. He loved only Saryuu. He wanted to be with him and only him. The green-head stared at the floor in terror, but then returned back to reality and raised his head. There was only one thing he could to at the moment. He needed to make everything clear to Saryuu.

Chikka smirked smugly and looked pleased with how the things were advancing forward. "Finally, I have fulfilled my duty. Now it's all left up to those guys." the girl mumbled aloud, not realizing that someone had entered the room.

"Up to who? What are you after Chikka?" Gillis asked when he walked into the soccer club room, his girlfriend walking next to him. Chikka turned around rapidly, her eyes flaming in anger when she saw the couple. She looked at the ground for a while, but then smiled widely. "What are you guys talking about? Chikka hasn't been doing anything at all, just hanging out with her friends," the girl pulled out her tongue while making a cute pose.

"And ruining Fei's and Emperors relationship. You little..."

"Stop!" Gillis was surprised when Meia suddenly stopped him while taking a step ahead. "I'm not as stupid as those blind guys..." the girl with dark lavender colored hair spoke with serious tone as she walked towards Chikka who kept on her smiling face. Gillis clenched his teeth, what was the girl talking about. And how could she say he was blind... what was he blind about?

"As a woman who has a boyfriend I can easily recognize a fellow comrade who also has a beloved one. But in your case it isn't Fei or Saryuu... Who is it? Why have you been hiding it and why are you bothering those two." the lavender haired girl kept throwing questions are at Chikka, whose smirk widened with every question she was asked. This was getting interesting. People weren't as stupid as they seemed to be.

"Now Chikka wonders about that too..." the girl then spoke and Meia stopped. The girls stared at each other with intense and serious faces so that even Gillis decided not to interrupt them with his stupid questions. Maybe he would get answer to them when things progressed more. Meia suddenly closed her eyes and exhaled, "Please stop with your third person way of speaking... It's getting annoying..."

"But why? Chikka things it's more interesting like this! It's sound so much cuter when Chikka calls herself by her name..." the white-haired girl clearly played on Meia's nerves, but green-haired girl didn't yield to her control. It was now battle of two strong minds. A battle of woman vs. woman.

Just as Chikka was about to speak, they suddenly heard the door behind them opening and then a boy with blue hair with two locks that fell over his shoulders and light blue eyes walked in. "Oh, there you are Chikka. How did the plan go? Where's Saryuu-san and Fei-san?" Yokka asked as he realized that neither one of the mentioned person where inside the soccer club room.

"Yokka," Chikka smiled happily when the boy walked to her and then continued, "Saryuu-san ran out of the room and Fei-san followed him. Hopefully when they come back everything will be alright and the case is finally closed." the girl announced happily and Yokka smiled at the girl.

Meia stared at the two of them exchanging smiles and smirked self-consciously. "I finally know who's Chikka's beloved one." the girl laughed teasingly and Chikka turned red like a tomato. She glanced at Yokka for a moment and when the boy glanced at her she averted their eyes. Meia was kinda surprised that the white haired girl would actually act this way. She though that Chikka was more of a "not-so-obvious-in-love" type of person.

"Eh?" Yokka and Gillis asked in union...

"I'm pretty much sure that Chikka's boyfriend cannot be anyone else but Yokka." Meia laughed while pointing at the blue haired male. Chikka got shivers all over her body and she quickly covered her face with her arms to hide her embarrassment. Gillis first stared at Chikka and then at Yokka who was blushing lightly.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

The whole room echoed after Gillis's cry. Chikka and Yokka stared at Gillis with troubled looks and Meia rolled her eyes. She loved her boyfriend, but sometimes he was just to dense to understand things. "But I don't get one thing." Meia then spoke, after Chikka had finally calmed down. The three pair of eyes turned to look at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you're dating? And what are you planning on doing with Saryuu and Fei?" Meia asked and Chikka's eyes widened. She stared at Meia but suddenly averted her eyes away.

"Before transferring to Feida, I heard about those two from Yokka. I thought that it would be great to give them a little push to make them convey towards each other. Sometimes you need to pull people apart so that they understand who they really care about..." Chikka spoke while closing her eyes. Meia raised her eyebrow, the girl seemed to be speaking as if she had lived through her words.

"I wonder how things went for Fei and Saryuu..." Yokka sighed, trying to change the flow of the conversation. He knew that people would someday know the story how their ended up together, but that wasn't important at the moment. Now they needed to know if the two lovebirds had finally managed to make up.

Fei chased after Saryuu, his clothes being soaked by the rain. The boy sighed. Just perfect, this whole thing had turned into cliche anime "chancing-in-the-rain" kind of thing. Not what was left from this was confession and crying... Hopefully things wouldn't go that far. "Saryuu!" Fei was finally able to yell when he saw the white-haired boy standing under the tree where they had talked few days earlier.

"Fei," Saryuu showed a weak smile while turning his head towards the green-haired boy. Fei leaned on his knees to catch his breath he then raised his head stared at the boy. "I guess you finally made your decision." his eyes widened when Saryuu started speaking again. "To think that I would loose to her... I'm so miserable, I couldn't protect my beloved one. He was stolen away from me... and he even kissed her..."

Fei's eyes widened in shock. What was the boy talking about, had he battled for him with the girl, but she... Fei lowered his head and closed his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks the boy stood up and ran to hug Saryuu from behind. "What are you talking about? Who was stolen away from you, who kissed her... I don't understand you..." Fei cursed while gulping loudly. His body was shivering, his throat was drying down. This wasn't what he wanted to say, he wanted to convey his feelings to the white-haired boy.

Saryuu's eyes widened and he turned his head to look at the green-head who was embracing him from behind. He wanted to speaking, but decided to say quiet for little longer... it seemed that the green-haired wanted to say something more. "Saryuu, I missed you. It hurt so much when we were separated. I wanted to see you, I wanted to touch you... It hurt so much to be away from you," Fei couldn't stop his words. He knew that he sounded so cheesy saying those words, but that was how he really felt.

The green-head gulped. He had known this from the very start. From the moment he started to chase after Saryuu, he had known that this would be the day when he would finally step over the comfort zone. Like he had expect he needed to tell his feelings to the white-haired boy. "Saryuu... I... I..." the boy blushed hard and raised his head to look at the ex-Emperor.

His words were stopped when Fei suddenly felt something soft touching his lips and he unconsciously closed his eyes while enjoying the kiss. When Saryuu finally broke the kiss, Fei was little disappointed. He stared at the white-haired boy who had light crimson covering his cheeks. "Let me stay it first. I love you Fei. I have loved you all this time. It was so frustrating when that girl suddenly appeared and tried to snatch you away from me." the leader of Feida refused to look Fei into his eyes.

Fei chuckled at Saryuu's reaction and words and then gave a light kiss to Saryuu. After that the green-haired boy burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" Saryuu raised his eyebrow, not understanding why Fei was laughing so hard.

The green-head dried his wet eyes and tried to explain while still not able to hold his laugh, "I mean... Why? Why would she snatch me away from me when that girl has a boyfriend?" Fei asked and then broke into laughter again. Saryuu stared at the boy laughing his ass off with widened eyes.

"SHE HAS WHAT? Why didn't I know about it?" the white-haired boy questioned as his face suddenly darkened. Did this mean that it was all for nothing. That she had no plans to snatch Fei away in the first place? What going on?

"Nah, it's more like I'm the only one who knows. I met him yesterday when I escorted her to her house... Can you believe that girl is going out with Yokka! He has never mentioned that he had a girlfriend." Fei laughed, amazed by the fact that his teammate was going out.

Saryuu's face darkened and eerie aura surrounded him, "I'm so going to nail that girl up..."

"... But it's thanks to Chikka that we're like this now." Fei's words stopped Saryuu and he couldn't deny them. Fei was right, no matter what had happened to get into this, it was thanks to the girl had they were like that now. "If Chikka hadn't appeared, I wouldn't have the courage to confess my feelings to you. Without her, I wouldn't have understood that I like you more than just a friend... and hadn't had the courage to walk over that friendship line." Fei confessed and grabbed Saryuu's arm.

"I love you, Evan Saryuu."

"I love you too, Lune Fei,"

Saryuu then shortened the distance between them and kissed his boyfriend.

* * *

A/N: I feel like I've could've done better :0 But I would like you guys to tell your opinion so please do leave a review. Also since we finally found out that Chikka is not as bad as she seemed to be, I have planned to write an extra chapter about Chikka and Yokka; how they ended up together. :) But what do you guys think? Should I write it? ... And yes, I'm a person who cannot end a story without having any extra/epilogue chapters... that's me! XD

Mostly likely the extra chapter will be out, but I shall already thank you guys for sticking with me these four chapters. It was nice to see that people actually bother to read these stupid caprice's of mine! XD It was a lot fun to write this story and hopefully you will read the extra chapter as well! :P


	5. Extra: First Love Blooming

A/N: Hellowa Minna! I'm finally back with the last chapter of this story! I thank you all for reading this story out and hope that you will also enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

**Sentimental Domination **  
_Extra: First Love Blooming _

"Those two sure are late!" Meia closed her eyes as she heard Chikka complaining while storming around the room. She had always thought that the girl was one of those calm types, but it seemed that even she lost her composure from time to times.

Just as Chikka had finished her complaining, the door suddenly opened and Fei and Saryuu entered the soccer club room. "Took you long enough!" Chikka ran to hug Fei before the two boys managed to say anything. "Everything is now alright…" the girl whispered gently and Fei smiled. After that Chikka glanced at Saryuu and smirked.

"So you won the battle. He's all yours now," the girl laughed and Saryuu narrowed his eyebrows. He didn't like her. No matter how much anyone tried to tell that Chikka was doing it for them, he would _not_ like the girl, no matter what! There was this something that annoyed him very much when she was around.

"It was obvious from the very start that I would win. After all you were playing this game half-heartedly," the white haired male answered while glancing at Yokka. The blue haired boy smiled kindly when he saw the ex-emperor staring at him.

Chikka's eyes widened in shock, "From who…?" she started, but then turned to look at Fei and the look on her face softened. Of course it couldn't have been anyone else but Fei. He was the only one who knew that she was actually dating Yokka. Though, now she had to include Meia, Gillis and Saryuu too.

"But I still don't get why?" Meia suddenly murmured and everyone turned to look at the lavender haired girl. Chikka stared at Meia for a moment without giving her an answer, but then her glance changed to Yokka. The couple stared at each other for a moment – as if they were speaking trough telepathy – and after sometime Yokka finally nodded.

Chikka then closed her eyes and turned around so that her whole body was now facing Saryuu and Fei. "Meia already asked about this from Chikka." the girl told. Meia nodded lightly. If she remembered right, the girl had answered that in order to let people realize what they really care about; they first need to be pulled apart.

"In Fei and Saryuu, Chikka saw herself and Yokka. We used to be the same as them; close to each other but we kept our feelings hidden." Chikka transferred her glance to the ground while looking little gloomy. A deep silence fell upon the room as everyone waited for the girl to continue. "But then something happened…"

**Flashback – Chikka's POV**

_Chikka remembers that day like yesterday. It's something she will never forget; something that changed her life for eternity. It happened less than a year before Yokka started attending to Feida Gakuen._

_It was a sunny day and Chikka had just returned home from school. She took off her shoes and walked into the living room with a big smile on her face. There her mother and father were waiting for Chikka. Chikka's parents told her news which drove the smile away from her._

_She backed off while shaking her head in desperation. Tears forming into the corners of her eyes, Chikka dashed out of the house to the nearest park where she used to play often. She called to Yokka, crying in the phone while begging him to come._

_Yokka rushed to Chikka who was crying her eyes out. When he arrived at the park, we stared at each other and Chikka sniffed few times while drying her wet eyes. Yokka stabilized his breathing and then asked with soft whisper._

_Chikka averted her glance and stared at ground. Yokka waited; seeing two tear drops falling on the ground he finally got his answer. After explaining the whole story Chikka raised her head and her eyes widened; never had she seen the boy so astonished._

_Yokka's face darkened and Chikka was afraid to hear his reply. He was Chikka's only friend she had since all the girls thought that Chikka was childish with her third-person way of speaking. She had always been alone, everyone avoided her whispering that she was creepy; a weirdo. But Yokka had always been there for her. He had always supported Chikka._

_And now Chikka had to part with him. She didn't want it! Just when she had finally befriended with someone she had to leave him. She would be all alone again. Chikka didn't want to accept the fact._

_Chikka gulped loudly, waiting for Yokka's answer. The boy took a step forward, turned to look at Chikka and smiled widely. He told he was glad; now Chikka would meet new people and become friends with them. He also added of course she shouldn't forget about him and that they should meet from time to time._

_At that very moment Chikka's heart broke for the second time. She had already received huge shock from her parents' words, but Yokka's words hit her even harder. She couldn't believe it; Chikka was going somewhere far away and this how he replied to her._

_Chikka stood up from the swing she was sitting on and walked to Yokka. She raised her head so that their eyes met and glared at the boy with clearly disappointed look. Chikka then slapped Yokka with her full power after what she ran from the park while crying aloud._

_At that time the whole world was Chikka's enemy. She hated her parents for taking her away from Yokka and she hated Yokka for his silent answer. Chikka cried herself into sleep every single day, even long after they had already moved away. She was in state of psychotic depression and sometimes had suicidal thoughts, but she managed to hold herself together._

_If Chikka remembers right, it was after half a year when Chikka had finally had enough. On her way home she suddenly had weird caprice and got on the train which would take her to Yokka. Of course she called her parents and informed them; they weren't really pleased with her sudden call._

_On the way to Yokka, Chikka pondered about everything that had happened in her life. She wasn't satisfied how things were at the moment and she wanted to change the flow of her future, what in her current state of mind would most likely be suicide. In order to change the flow she must met with Yokka; that's what Chikka thought._

_After more than six hours, Chikka finally arrived at Yokka's house. It was already late, but even though she rang the bell no one came to open the door. Chikka peeked around the yard only to realize that the house was empty. She sighed in disappointment but still decided to wait for Yokka. After all there was no meaning for her to return before she met him. She would definitely see him; even if it took eternity._

_Chikka didn't know for low long she waited; her legs and lower back were aching and her eyes closed rapidly. Chikka stood there, leaning against the wall while her eyes closed. With a calm expression on her face she waited for Yokka to return home._

_Chikka most likely fell as sleep at some point, because she suddenly heard faint voice repeating her name. She was alerted when something touched her and Chikka woke up. Looking around her, she realized that she was still before Yokka's front door._

_Once again Chikka heard someone calling for her and when she turned towards the voice she saw Yokka standing before her with speechless expression on his face. On her way to him she had thought of different kind of speeches and what she would say to him but when she saw the boy standing before her, Chikka's mind went completely blank._

_Seeing him standing before her after a half a year, Chikka froze completely and was unable to say anything. The speech she had prepared was useless. Chikka inhaled and swallowed her tears; this was their first meeting in a long time so she didn't want to end up crying. It would bring back bad memories._

_"Oi, Chikka? What are you doing here… Are you okay?" Yokka threw questions at Chikka as the girl seemed to be unable to say anything. He didn't understand why she was suddenly before his door step in the middle of a night. For long had she waited for him?_

_Chikka was still so upset that she could only laugh. Tears mixed up with her laughter and she then hugged the boy who was standing before her. Yokka's eyes widened in shock but he didn't push her away. Chikka smiled, she had finally understood her feelings._

_She finally got why she had been so hurt for his words and why she had cried every night. She finally understood what the piercing feeling inside her watch, and why her heart ached every single time she saw him. "Yokka… Chikka loves you." Chikka then giggled, finally admitting her romantic feelings towards the Yokka._

_Chikka has to mention that back then Yokka's face was something worth of seeing. She had never seen a boy blushing, laughing and crying at the same time. The boy told that back when Chikka had told him that she would leave he had wanted to tell her not to, but stopped himself and forced to say those words. Yokka then caressed Chikka's head and smiled gently while answering that he too loved her._

**End Of Flashback – Normal POV**

"After that Chikka had to stay overnight at Yokka's. She returned back home in the next morning. Two months after the incident, Yokka informed that he's transferring to Feida Gakuen. Chikka decided to follow him and vola here I am," the white-haired girl ended her explanation.

"I get your story, but I still don't understand why you needed to mess out with me and Fei…" Saryuu had to admit. Chikka turned to look at the boy and grinned. "That's because it was so funny to see your reaction." the white-haired boy flashed a deadly glare at Chikka, but the girl was already with Meia and ignored him completely.

Meia closed her eyes as she listened to Chikka who was talking non-stop about something that didn't really interest her. So there was this kind of people, no wonder the girl was so independent and open-ended. There was practically nothing that could stop her.

"Say Chikka," the white-haired girl stopped speaking when she heard Meia's voice. "Have you kissed Yokka yet?" the lavender haired girl asked. Chikka's head blew up from the embarrassment; it was as if Meia had mentioned a forbidden word.

The shorter while rolled her eyes anxiously around the room unable to decide where she wanted to look. She rubbed her arms together and blinked her eyes few times. "Something like that… not yet. I want our first kiss to be a special one. There's no need to hurry." Meia was surprised for Chikka's honest answer.

People were different and everyone choose their own pace to develop their relationship. For Chikka, no had no friend was no good with people it was most likely better to advance step by step. Yokka was a good person to realize that and Meia was happy for them. Just like she, they had found their most important one.

The girl had been a lot of trouble and headache for everyone, but now the case was finally over closed. Saryuu and Fei had conveyed their feelings and were now happy. The first love had finally bloomed. The first love that was mutual.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading the last chapter! I tried something completely knew here! First-person-point-of-view-in-third-person-way-of- speaking. That's sounds little off, but let's not mind it. And if someone is still wondering, the third person way of speaking is Chikka's real way of speaking, she calls herself "I" only when she either wants to annoy people or have something in her mind.

I shall thank you all for sticking with me this half a year but now this story has come to an end. So once again for reading and hopefully you will check my upcoming work as well - and the ones I'm currently working on. Due to exams I'm not starting any new stories this year - disincluding one-shots of course. And oh, leave a review? ~ deshii


End file.
